The Hunger
by Arabiija
Summary: Songfic to 'the Hunger' by the Distillers. Inuyasha looses the most precious thing to him due to Kikyo. See how he copes. WARNING: Much angst, and it’s slightly depressing. InuKag.


**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to Rumiko Takashi, but I wish that she didn't, but She does, so Now I'm sad. The Song 'The Hunger" belongs to the Distillers, who is like the best song ever, so If you have a chance too, Listen to them! I gaurentee that they will make an instant fan of you. Unless you don't like Rock, or cuss words, and they say a lot of those on the CD I got this song off of, which is called Coral fang.

**Summary:** Inuyasha looses the most precious thing to him due to Kikyo. See how he copes. WARNING: Much angst, and it's slightly depressing. InuKag.

"Kagome…Kagome is dead, Inuyasha. She has been for almost 6 months, now." Mrs. Higuashi's voice rang clear, although he could see that she was trembling. He felt shock rip through him, more painful than any enemy's attack. He stumbled back, tripping on the multi colored rug that covered the cold wooden floor.

"You're…You're Lying! She is not dead! She can't be dead…" He whispered, and he himself barley heard the last words. He was on his knees, and Mrs. Higurashi slowly got down one her knees to look him square in the eye.

"She's gone."

"No, she's not." He pleaded desperately with her, trying to make her take back the horrible words. Her Brown eyes stared at him, filled with a wisdom he had never seen before. A small tear ran down his face, meeting his lips in a silent embrace.

**Holy eyes, I never knew I'd beg down at your feet  
Hold on tight I never knew I'd know much more than this  
Open sky, the wave of pain the scent of you is bliss  
Hungry eyes, they stare at me I know, I know**

**  
Don't go!**

"_Inuyasha?" Her playful voice called out to him, and he grinned at his reflection in the stream. Silver hair sparkled in the water, making it seem as if it were spun of opal. A tiny set of fangs met his lips in the smile, and he frowned, making the fangs dig into his lips. He hated his fangs, they were just a constant reminder that while he stayed young, Kagome would grow old, and eventually pass on over to the spirit world. He refused to accept the thought. He was strong; he could protect her from anything, even aging. She would never die with out him. She COULD never die with out her taking him with her last breath. They were bound together, forever, even if she didn't know it yet. _

_He turned around, away from his reflection, and his guilt, to turn and face her. She smiled, and he smiled back until he yet again felt his fangs. He looked her over, and he saw the green and white out fit she always wore, it had a small rip in the sleeve, and a dark brown dirt smear on the knee of the skirt. A sent wafted through his nose, and he growled. _

"_Who did it?!? Who hurt you?" He said roughly, the sent of her blood still coming strong. She giggled. He narrowed his eyes at the sound of her laughter, and gave her a confused look. _

"_Sorry, Inuyasha, but I tripped over a root and split my knee. You can't attack the root for making me fall." She said, the words interrupted by some small amusement he didn't share. _

"_Lighten up, please, Inu?" She asked him, still disturbed by the look on his face. _

"_I won't 'lighten up' when it comes to your safety. I can't loose you now." He whispered, his amber eyes piercing hers. _

"_I'm not going anywhere, so please stop worrying." At the non-responsive look on his face, she continued. "I promise, Okay?"_

_He nodded grimly. Later, he would look back at the spuriousness of her words and cry. _

**Summertime, the taste of saint secretes of perfume mist  
Console the mind, I take it in lips of pink I kiss  
Lonely sky, the more you take the more that I give in  
Holy eyes, I never knew, I know, I know  
Don't go!**

"How?" He asked, his voice cracking. She looked at him with the deepest pity, making the tears come faster. He vaguely wondered why she could not cry, then he realized. She had no more tears to shed for her daughter; she had done that long ago.

"A car accident. She was walking home from school, and then a drunk hit her. Punctured her right lung, and sent shrapnel into her heart. I was there, on our front steps waiting for her, and I saw it. There was so much blood, too much blood…they couldn't save her. They tried, oh, how they tried, but it didn't work."

He stared at her with such fierceness that it broke her heart over again, she had already lost in once, and then again as she watched her daughter be killed. His voice broke her silent reeve.

"Take me to her."

**  
**

He stood on her grave, and wept as the rain fell around him. It masked his tears, and for that he hated nature its self. It tried to guard the strongest feeling that he had ever felt. He loved her, and she died.

Mrs. Higurashi stood behind him, silent as he started his cycle of grief. She watched him with eyes that held no emotion, dead, dull eyes. He railed up against god as he read her simple epitaph. Why hadn't he taken the demon-hanyou instead of the girl who had never harmed anything in her short life?

Kikyo was like rain, were as her reincarnation was like sunlight, bright and golden and full of life. It was odd that Kagome had always thought that Kikyo was the better, the magnificently beautiful than her former, when the truth was Kikyo held no comparison to Kagome.

She brought him to life that day in the god tree, without her verve, her vibrant kindness that showed in every aspect of her life, he would have been dragged to hell years ago by his actions and thick, despairing loneliness. But she died before he even had a chance to save her, and it was 6 months later he found out that his stubbornness caused the death of the woman he loved more than anything.

She was dead, and for once, she could not save him from his misery.

**  
Hold onto the memory, it's all you got  
I know you'll be there to soak up blood lost  
Blood lost  
Blood lost**

She had left him so he could be with Kikyo, when it was actually the last thing he wanted. She came back from her world and was going to Kaede's when she must have seen him with Kikyo, who had tried once again tried to take him to hell. He rememberd every moment of that day, it was burned into his mind until his every thought was of it.

_She hid behind a thick tree that was so common in the feudal era and listened to Inuyasha as he began to console the woman who threatened his life more than once. _

"_Kikyo, please, you need to tell me if Naraku ever hurts you. I can take you away from him--"He was interrupted by Kikyo's snide outtake of breath that showed she didn't believe his show of power._

"_And what of My reincarnation? I am sure that she would never let me be a part of your little ragtag group--" She left her words full of anticipation that he would correct her, let her know that he cared more about her than her reincarnation meant nothing to him, that he still loved her. She received nothing. _

_Inuyasha looked hard at her, his amber eyes filled with something he never thought that he would show for his former lover. Hatred. He hated her, although he could never show it. She would take it so that her mind twisted it around until it was Kagome whom he hated. She would surely act upon the thought, and Kagome would be dead before sundown. _

_Kagome could not see the look on his face, and she was heart broken. Her breathing faulterd for a moment, and she heard nothing. He really loved Kikyo. (A/N: Stupid Kagome!!)_

"_Kikyo… I… I loved you, bu--"_

_She didn't wait for Inuyasha to finish the sentence. She had to leave. She turned to run when a thought struck her. She couldn't come back. All that she would be doing is causing Kikyo and Inuyasha more pain, and none of them disserved it. She walked to the well and jumped. When she got there, She would seal it, so that he could never come back to find her. It would hurt too much. _

_Unfortunately, She didn't stay long enough to here his last words._

"_But I love Kagome. I'm sorry, Kikyo, but I can't go to hell with you. She needs me."_

**  
don't go!**

He was done. The new moon was already high in the sky, and his hair started to turn Black. His ears shrunk, until they became nonexistent. He became a human, on the best time possible. He could go and apologize to her, and they could be together, forever.

Mrs. Higurashi Looked out the window at the grieving demon, but found he wasn't there. She stepped outside, her screen door slamming shut behind her.

She looked up just in time to see Inuyasha walk onto the busy road, and there was a screeching of breaks. She was instantly showered in gore.

She let out a scream when his body flew next to his loves Headstone.

He was with her now. **  
**  
**Hold on to the memory, it's all you got  
I know you'll be there to soak up blood lost  
Hold on to the memory, it's all you got  
I know you'll be there to soak up blood lost  
Blood lost  
Blood lost**

_**End.**_

Yay! My first Inuyasha fan fiction is done! Hooray! This was kinda depressing, and I have another version of it that I'll probably publish as the next Chapter. Please fell free to REVIEW!!


End file.
